Smash World:New Members,New Enemies
by Zindakku Hirokai
Summary: Smash World has selected new member for the Heroes Council, but the Dark Alliance has made some additions as well.... (completed)
1. Selection

Smash World: New Members, New Enemies  
  
Legal mumbo-jumbo:  
  
Mario, Link, Super Smash Bros., all other related characters are© Nintendo  
  
Megaman, Street Fighter, Resident Evil, Bomberman, and all other related characters are © Capcom  
  
Sonic, and all other related characters are © Sega, DIC, and Archie comics  
  
Tenchi and all other related characters are © Pioneer  
  
Dragonball Z and all related characters are © Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama  
  
Sailor Moon and all other related characters are © Toei Animation and DIC  
  
Digimon, Power Rangers, and all related characters are © Saban  
  
Spider-Man and all related characters © Marvel  
  
Pokemon and all related characters are © Nintendo, Warner Bros., and 4kids Entertainment  
  
Kirby and all related characters are © Nintendo and 4kids Entertainment  
  
Donkey Kong and all related characters are © Nintendo, Rareware, and Nivanna  
  
Banjo-Kazooie, Killer Instinct, and Perfect Dark are © Rareware  
  
Crash Bandicoot and all related characters is © Naughty Dog  
  
Shinobi and Panzer Dragoon Orta are © Sega  
  
Mortal Kombat is © Midway  
  
Turok is © Acclaim  
  
Transformers and Zoids are © Hasbro  
  
Ultimate Muscle is © 4kids Entertainment  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! is © Konami and 4kids Entertainment  
  
Invader Zim is © Nickeloden  
  
Gamemaster Anthony Bault, Gamemaster Jenna Larson, Gamemaster Lars Olsen are © Anthony Bault  
  
Ashura Hedgehog and all other related characters are © Ashura Hedgehog  
  
Jeff Vanvarken is © Jeff Vanvarken  
  
Merc Star and all related characters are © Merc Star  
  
Angel Halo is © Angel Halo  
  
Jim Silver and all other related characters are © Space Cowboy  
  
Zindakku Hirokai, Dove, Hell-Assassin, Jack Pacific, Hydria, and Dr. Raik Yuri are © Zindakku Hirokai  
  
Author's foreword: Dang that was long. Oh well, now I can add my additions to the Heroes Council now. Not to mention my additions to the Dark Alliance. Oh yes, the Transformers series in this story is Transformers: Armada. (P.S. all of those who I may have forgot to mention, uh sorry.)  
Chapter 1: Selection  
  
It was at least three weeks after the Smash World adventure, and it's unification to Arcadia. The Gamemaster of Arcadia, Anthony Bault, was hurrying through the capital of Smash World, Nintendo City. He was currently trying to get to the rook home of the sage of Smash World, Zindakku Hirokai. When he finally reached the place, he entered through the doors, up the stairs, and right to Zindakku's living quarters. When he got there he saw Zindakku, but there were 5 other people in there as well. One was a beautiful girl of Asian decent with pure white short hair. She was wearing a white girl's school uniform. The one next to her was wearing a black jump suit, but his head was that of a demonic skull. He seemed to be armed with a scimitar sword with a chain attached to it. The next guy was an African-American. He wore a navy blue jumpsuit. He had a rifle mounted on his back. The person next to him was another girl, but it looked like she was made of water. And the final one was a man, or what looked liked a man. His face seemed normal, but the rest of him wasn't. He had huge bat wings, that covered him like a cape, a horn that protruded out of his forehead, and what looked liked a Steelix's tail was right behind him.  
"Uh, Zin, who are these people?" Anthony asked. "Oh, these are my friends, Bault." Zindakku answered. He first pointed to the white hair girl. "Her name is Dove." "I can see why they call her that." Anthony remarked. "Dove may be look gentle, and she is, but she is an accomplished martial artist." Zindakku said. Dove slightly blushes at that remark. This gave Anthony the idea that Dove must really like Zindakku. Zindakku then pointed to the skull-headed man. "His name is Hell-Assassin. Let's just say he's a devil gone good." Anthony was quite puzzled at this description. "The man over there," Zindakku said pointing to the black man, "His name is Jack Pacific. He was once part of the Alliance, but he defected." Then Zindakku pointed to the girl made of water. "Her name is Hydria. She's a water elemental." Last, Zindakku pointed to the mutated man. "His name is Dr. Raik Yuri. He was once a scientist for Team Rocket, until experimental accident turned him into what you see before you." "Well it's a pleasure meeting all of you." Anthony said. "Thank you." both Dove and Hydria replied. "Nice to meet you to." Jack said. Both Hell-Assassin and Dr. Yuri nodded.  
  
Anthony then turned to Zindakku. "So, Zin have you found suitable members for the Heroes Council?" Anthony asked. "Well Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong said the will represent the Mushroom Kingdom, Ash and Mewtwo say they will represent the Johto and Kanto territories," "Mewtwo?" Anthony asked. "Yes," Zindakku said, " One of the reasons, and probably the only reason, he wanted to join is to keep Vegeta in line." Anthony chuckled upon hearing this, remembering how badly Mewtwo beaten Vegeta when they first came to Smash World. Finally, someone who can defend me against Vegeta's insults and keep him pinned to a wall Anthony thought. " The space territories," Zindakku continued, "will be represented by the StarFox Team and Kirby." "Wait a minute, Zin," Anthony interrupted again, "if Kirby is going to be on the Heroes Council, what if Dedede orders another monster from N.M.E.?" "Don't worry, Bault, Meta-Knight says he'll watch over Dream Land while Kirby's gone and Tiff and Tuff say they will tag-along with Kirby as "Royal" ambassadors" Zindakku said then concluded saying "and finally Marth will be representing the Hyrule territory." "Wait a minute, Zin ,what about the Melee Continent?" Anthony asked. " Uh, don't worry, Bault, that's why my friends are here. We were trying to find suitable candidates, since Ness and Mr. Game & Watch refuse to leave their homes and the Ice Climbers hate warm climates, when you showed up. We will get those representatives as soon as we can, Baulk, don't you worry." "Well, alright, Zen, I'll leave you to your work." with saying that Anthony exited. " Finally we can back to work." Zincky said.  
  
An hour later, 6 new beings were in Intake's rook. One was a woman in a blue and silver jumpsuit. She was Joanna Dark, the famous mercenary. Next to her was a young Chinese man with a red headband. He was Liu Kang, the Mortal Kombat champion. Next to him was an anthro-bandicoot with a crazy look in his eyes. He was Crash Bandicoot, the nut job marsupial hero. Next to Crash was a small guy whose head was shaped like a bomb. He was Bomberman, the famous explosives hero. Next to him was a Native American armed with futuristic weapons. He was Tal'Set, the main hero of Turok Evolution. Next to Tal'Set was a ninja with an extremely long scarf. He was Hotsuma, the main hero of Shinobi. "Welcome fellow heroes of Smash World, you six have been selected to represent the Melee Continent in the Heroes Council of Arcadia. All of you have what it takes to be part of it." Zindakku said. "That's good, but what's the deal with the crazy looking marsupial?" Joanna asked, pointing to Crash. "His mentor, Aku-Aku, says it will be good for him." Zindakku said. "Oh." "Now there are several more candidates, whom unlike you six I don't know very well." Zindakku continued getting several print-outs, handing one to Joanna, giving another to Liu Kang. "These are the candidates I am interested in, Tal'Set you go with Joanna to help her out with hers, while Liu will go alone on the one he was assigned to, while I'll take care of the last one, the rest of you go to the Mobius portal in Nintendo City and wait for us there, is everyone clear?" Zindakku said. Everyone in the room nodded. "All right, let's get moving."  
Up north of the Melee Continent, near a desolate town called Racoon City, three people in uniforms were running from some sort of gigantic monster. They were Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Rebecca Chambers, members of the S.TA.R.S. Special task force. Their chaser was about ten- feet tall, grey, and with a gigantic clawed right hand. It also had a heart outside its chest. It was called Tyrant, the Umbrella Corporation's ultimate weapon. The S.T.A.R.S team kept on running until they reached a dead end. They all hand their weapons out, but realized they had no ammo. All three stared right into the pale eyes of their impending doom. Jill then turned to Chris and said "Chris, I never got a chance to tell you." Chris hushed her on mid-sentence and said " Don't worry Jill, I feel the same way." Just as Tyrant was ready to deliver the final blow, a gunshot was heard and Tyrant staggered backwards. That's when Joanna and Tal'Set came out. Joanna started to walk towards the S.T.A.R.S team when Tyrant rose back up. Rebecca screamed, "Look out!!!" That's when Tal'Set pulled out a machine gun and said "I'll take care of this bastard." and started shoot at the giant mistake of nature. "Are you the S.T.A.R.S team?" Joanna asked. "Maybe, but who are you?" Chris asked. "I am Joanna Dark and the guy over there shooting the living hell out of your friend there is Tal'Set." Joanna answered. "Well what are you two here for?" Jill asked. "You have been selected join the Heroes Council of Arcadia, but only one of you can join." Joanna said. "Jill, maybe you can join with this council thing." Rebecca suggested. "Me?" Jill said quite confused. "Yeah, Jill," Chris said, "you're skilled enough to take this position, more skilled than me or Rebecca." Jill thought for a moment and then said "Alright I'll join." Then the shooting stopped. The S.T.A.R.S team and Joanna turned to see Tal'Set standing over what was left of Tyrant. "Alright Jill, if you would please follow us to Nintendo City." Joanna said. "Wait a minute," Jill said turning to her team, "you two will be alright?" "Don't worry Jill, are rescue is here." Chris said, pointing to a helicopter, "and we'll tell HQ about all this."  
On a high mountain in the Melee Continent, a man of Japanese decent was meditating. He was wearing a white gi with a red band tied round his head. He was known as Ryu, King of Street Fighters. Then his eyes opened up and with a quick flash he was fighting none other than Liu Kang. After the brief struggle both warriors were staring at each other. Then Liu smiled and said "The rumours about were true, King of Street Fighters." Ryu then smiled and said "Indeed you are skilled as well as I, warrior. What is your name?" "I am Liu Kang." Ryu was shocked. "The legendary Mortal Kombat champion?" he said. Liu nodded. "What do you want with me?" Ryu asked. "You have been selected to join the Heroes Council of Arcadia." Liu answered. "Hmmm, why should I join?"Ryu asked. "Your skill as fighter would be a great asset, and I also hear there is a warrior on the council named Vegeta who is an exceptional fighter." Liu said. Upon hearing about Vegeta, Ryu then said, "Okay, I'll join."  
In the skies of Smash World, a lone figure was soaring through the sky. It was a medium sized dragon with a rider. The rider was a young girl in a red and black dress with ivory white hair. Her name was Orta. Then suddenly she and her dragon, Lati, were joined by Zindakku's personal custom Millennium Falcon. "Is your name Orta?" Zindakku asked through the Falcon's P.A. "Who are you, first?" Orta asked. "I am Zindakku Hirokai, the sage of Smash World." "What do you want with me?" Orta asked. "You have been chosen by me to be a member of the Heroes Council of Arcadia, do you accept?" Orta thought for a moment. This could be interesting. "Yes, why not?" she replied.  
At Nintendo City the rest of the selected candidates were waiting for last people to arrive. Within thirty minutes, Joanna and Tal'Set arrived with Jill, Liu came with Ryu, and Zindakku got there with Orta and Lagi. After the introductions to each other, Zindakku said "Alright everybody, let's going to Mobius." After Zindakku said that, everyone entered the Mobian portal. Little did they know, strange activity was coming from Venom.  
  
Next Chapter: The Dark Alliance isn't finished with the Arcadians and has begun to make new additions to their own troops. Chapter 2: Recruitment (Author's Note: Some clues to who is joining the Alliance look at the disclaimer.) 


	2. Recrutiment

Chapter 2:Recrutiment 

  


Foreword: After careful deliberation, The Smash World representatives for the Heroes Council have been selected. Unfortunately there has been strange activity on the planet, Venom....................................... 

  
  
  


On the planet Venom, in the Black Fortress, The Head Executive Board of the Dark Alliance were thinking of their plan of revenge against the Heroes Council. Ganondorf was currently going through some computer files, then had several print outs made. He gave several to the rest of the Executive Board as well as Klump, Krusha, Jesse, James, and Meowth. "The names on those printouts," Ganondorf explained, "are the people who seem evil enough to join our little organization." "Uh, Sir," Klump asked, "What if they refuse to join?" "Then.........MAKE THEM JOIN!" Ganondorf shouted, "Now go to your assigned villain immediately!" 

  
  
  
  


Somewhere in Ani-Earth, a shadowy figure was walking through a dark ally. He was wearing a trench coat, yet, he had a knight's helmet on his head. He was KevinMask, son of the legendary wrestler, RobinMask. After deserting the dMp and refusing to join the New Muscle League, he was considered a free agent. 

Suddenly he stopped walking. He turned his head back and shouted "Who's there?"

A shadowy turtle-like figure appeared and said to him "I have a little offer to give you, KevinMask." "What kind of offer?"

  
  
  
  


Somewhere off in the mountainous regions of Mobius, Ganondorf was trudging through the wind and snow, until he came upon to some ruins of a palace. Ganondorf then began chanting a spell, and after a while, a portal appeared and a figure came out. Ganondorf smiled and said "Welcome back, Ixis Naugus."

  
  
  
  


Somwhere off in the Melee Continent, Ridely was flying through the sky until he came upon a dingy looking city. Ridely then looked at his print out Ganondorf gave him and began to read it. "Destroyed home planet during an invasion plan, exiled, but quitted? Is Ganondorf nuts?!" Ridely just shrugged as he approached a quaint (yet disturbing) house and knocked at the door. The one who answered the door was a green dog with a zipper. Ridely stared blankly at the dog, just be before it said "A NEW FRIEND!!!", and immediately began to suck on Ridely's head. Ridely was screaming "Get it off me! Get it off me!" Then someone shouted "GIR, I order you to stop sucking the head of that purple, bird, thingy." The dog, GIR, immediately stopped and "Okay!" As Ridely was catching his breath, he look3ed down to see a green skinned boy. "Uh, is your name Zim?" Ridely asked. The boy looked at him strangely and shouted "Who told you!?" "Uh, well I'm part of the Dark Alliance, a group dedicated to causing chaos and conquering other places, and we have read up upon your 'impressive' resume, and we would like you to join us." Ridely said. "I'm sorry to turn down your offer, but I am a member of the great Irken Empire!!!!" Zim said. Okay think, Ridely. Then Ridely came up with something. "Did we mention there are many weapons of mass destruction at our base at planet Venom?" This caught Zim's attention."Weapon's of impending doom?" he asked. Ridely just said "Uh, yes." Then Zim said 'Give me a minute." and ran into his house. About three minutes later Zim came and said "Well, I have said to my former leaders, the Almighty Tallest, about my resignation, and they told me they were very disappointed about my leaving of my leaving and wished me the best of luck, though they started to party when I finished my transmission." I can see why. Ridely thought. Soon Zim packed up his house and was following Ridely to planet Venom. Not to far away, a big headed boy named Dib was watching from his house. "Zim has left, the world is saved!!!!!" he shouted and then was hit by a ball. "Shut up, stupid." Dib's scary sister Gaz shouted.

  
  
  


Back on Ani-Earth, on a small little island, in a big castle, a man was sitting up in his bed. But he was no ordinary man. He was Maximilian Pegasus, creator of the card game, Duel Monsters, and holder of the Millennium Eye. Well, was the holder of the Millennium Eye. If it weren't for that Yami Bakura, he would still have it. Now he was a shadow of his former self. Then suddenly a vortex appeared, and Ganondorf stepped out of it. A shocked Pegasus looked up to him and asked "Who are you?" Ganondorf just smiled and said "Your savior, Pegasus, and I have a little something that might belong to you...." Reaching into his pocket and pulling out something Pegasus thought he would never see again. "MY MILLENNIUM EYE!" he shouted with joy. Ganondorf then handed it to him. Pegasus looked down at it and then looked back up at Ganondorf. "How did you get back?" he asked. "Oh, I have my ways." Ganondorf answered. {Flashback} Yami Bakura was lying down on the ground, groaning a bit with purple electricity flowing through him. Ganondorf is standing over him with the Millennium Eye in his hand. "I'll be taking this back to it's original owner."{End Flashback} Pegasus then inserted the Eye into his left eye socket. Instantly he felt it's power returning to him. Then he said to Ganondorf "What can I do to repay you for returning my Eye to me." Ganondorf smiled and said "Oh, there is something I want to ask of you."

  
  
  


Somewhere in Smash World, near Kongo Bongo Island, three familiar reptiles where digging in the dirt. "Sir, are we going to reach her." Kump asked. King K.Rool sighed and said "Don't worry, Klump. I'm that moronic bear and that idiotic bird didn't bury her that deep." Then there was a metallic clang. Klump and K.Rool turned to see Krusha hitting his shovel on to something. "I thinks I had found something." he said. After clanging his shovel a few more times a crackly voice shouted "Hey cut it out!!!" K.Rool came to where Krusha was standing, picking up a skull. "Gruntilda, it's so good to see you again, even if it's not in the best condition." K.Rool said. "Yeah, yeah, it's good to see you too, K.Rool, but could you get the rest of me? After Banjo and his sidekick Kazooie beaten me in my Hag-1 tank, they just dumped the rest of me like garbage!" Gruntilda said. "Of course, Grunty, but on one condition." K.Rool said. "You name it." Gruntilda replied.

  
  
  


On Ani-Earth's moon, on a strange crashed spaceship, several giant robots were arguing. These were the Decepticons, an evil race of robots from the planet, Cybertron. Megatron, the supreme commander of the Decepticons, was having an argument with his right-hand bot, Starscream. This was after Megatron took the ultimate Mini-Con weapon, the Reqium Blaster, from their arch-enemies, the Auto-Bots, although he used Starscream as a mere decoy, which made Starscream really angery. "Starscream, if it weren't for your little distraction, I would've never gotten the Reqium Blaster from Optimus Prime, and to show that I am truly grateful for that, I shall give you Star Saber." Megatron said. Starscream angrily replied "Is this just beacause you have the Reqium Blaster, the Star Saber has no more use for you?!" Megatron was about to reply, when a portal appeared and an orb came out of it. Out of the orb, a holo-graphic image of Andross appeared. "Greetings, great Megatron," he said " I am known as Andross of the Dark Alliance. I am here to make you an offer." Megatron was a little interested. "What kind of offer?" the Decepticon asked. "An offer of a lifetime. We have of the Dark Alliance heard of your evil accomplishments, and we want you and your Decepticons to join us." Andross explained. "Hmm, why should the Decepticons join a measly alliance?" Andross mearly chuckled and said " Why rule one universe , when you can rule many?" This got all of the Decepticons interested. "Explain!" Megatron demanded.

"The Earth over there, is connected to portals. Portals that lead to other worlds. Worlds with there own universe, for you to take over, now are you going to join us?" Andross said. Megatron smiled and said "Of course, we will." Andross smiled and replied "Then step trough the portal." After he said that, the hologram vanished and the orb went back through the portal. Megatron and his minions: Thrust, Starscream, Cyclonus, Demolisher, Shockwave, and Wheeljack, went through the portal and disappeared. 

  
  
  


In the far reaches of Smash World's universe, on a planet called Zi(://Okay, Ashura had made it clear that Zi doesn't exist in the Ani-Earth universe, alright?//:), in small facility, a rather tall man with an egg-shaped head, came in. He was Dr.Layon, a brilliant, yet erratic, Zoid scientist. After the fall of the Backdraft group, he was constantly watched by the Zoid Battle Commission, and has yet gotten revenge on his former friend, Touros. He had just entered into his computer room when who should appear, but Jesse, James, and Meowth. "Who the hell are you!?" Layon shouted. "We're just people who just want to make an offer to you Dr.Layon."Meowth replied. "Then, what is this offer, then?" Layon asked. "Well we have read up on your Zoid's research and we're quite impressed. We could really use a man of talents in the Alliance." Meowth explained. "If I join your Alliance, what's in it for me?" Layon asked. "If you help us," Jesse said. "We'll help you!" James finishing her off. Layon thought about it for a moment. He could finally get his vengeance on Touros. "Alright, I'll join."Layon answered. "HOORAY!!!!" All three Rocket members shouted. Then a familiar blue blob came out. "Wobbuffet!!"

  
  
  
  


Back at Venom, Giovanni had just walked right in to a research facility of the Dark Alliance. Inside Andross and a bunch of scientists were working in front of two glowing tubes. "So how's it going, Andross?" Giovanni asked. "Everything's going smoothly," Andross answered, turning to the first tube, "We're just lucky his body hasn't decomposed that much," Then turning to the second tube, "and the fools of Echidnapopilos were fools not to bury his body parts." Giovanni then smiled deviously and said "Soon they shall awaken to a new life, a life to the Dark Alliance, that is." He then laugh maniacally and Andross soon joined him. Then Giovanni stopped laughing and asked "So how is the other subjects?" "Turn around see for yourself." Andross answered. Giovanni turned to see some machine that contained a devil-like creature. It's eyes were closed tightly and half of it's body was missing, as if it were made of data. On the left of it, several scientists were working on two tables with two robots on them. One was red and the other was black. "Half of his data has been recovered, it won't be long now before he awakens, and we've made upgrades to those two, to make sure there are no flaws when they go into battle.. " Andross said. "Good, Lord Ganondorf will be pleased." Giovanni said. 

  
  
  


Two Hours Later:

  
  


In a gloomy temple-like structure, Ganondorf was leading the way for Pegasus, Ixis Naugus, and Gruntilda. They all reached room , where there was a huge pool of green liquid. There were other beings in the room. One was all pale skin and bald. The other was also pale, but had hair, with strange markings on his head. He had four orange colored men with him also. The last was brownish-colored midget. " Meet your fellow Dark Spellcasters," Ganondorf said pointing to the bald one, "His name is Quan-Chi, he is also a good fighter," Ganondorf then pointed to the other one, "His name is Tao-Lon-Wong. He is well versed in all kinds of Chi spells, and those four men are his personal warriors." He then pointed to the midget. "And last, but not least, meet Babadi. He may not look like it, but he is a powerful wizard. He was dead, but revived him. " Ganondorf finshed. "Pray tell, Ganondorf, why have you gather all these powerful magi-users." Pegasus asked. "Because, my dear Pegasus, each of you are powerful in your field of magic. With our combined powers , Arcadia will fall to the Dark Alliance."

  
  
  


In the Black Fortress, KevinMask, being led by Bowser, had just met up with a very evil looking man with red hair. "KevinMask, meet Akuma, you two will be working together as leaders for the Alliance Fighter Force." Bowser said. "Fighter Force?" both Akuma and KevinMask asked. "Yes,now meet your team." Bowser said. Then a door opened from the left side and inside were several other people. Two were beautiful women who had bat wings on their backs and heads. Another was a huge muscular man wearing red armor. The one next to him was a centaur. And the last five were wearing uniforms similar to the Power Rangers, yet looked more demonic. "Allow me to introduce your team, the two bat-girls are Morrigan and her sister Lilith," Bowser began. KevinMask took a glace at Lilith, who began to blush. " The huge guy is called the Juggernaut. The centaur's name is Motaro, and those five over there are the Psycho Rangers. All of you will under take every order that KevinMask and Akuma will give you, understand?" Bowser said. Their reply was "Yes ,sir!" 

  
  
  
  


In the lab, the time had come. The two tubes opened up. One had a man with slick red hair. He was Norman Osborne a.k.a. the Green Goblin. The other contained a red echidna with a robotic arm and a bionic eye. He was Kragok, the originally dead member of the Dark Legion. In the strange machine the devil creature had awakened. He was Devimon, the first real enemy of the Digi-Destined. Also the two robots were completed. The black one was called Fulgore. He was originally destroyed by Jago in the Killer Instinct Tournament. The red one was called Sektor. He was originally destroyed by Sub-Zero and Smoke in the third Mortal Kombat Tournament. Giovanni had just walked in smiling, seeing the re-born villains. "Welcome back to life, my fellow villains, all of you have been revived for your services for the Dark Alliance." Giovanni greeted. "Yeah that's great and all," Osborne said as the Green Goblin, "but you should know I have a little problem..." he said pointing to his head. "Don't worry, Goblin. We implanted a chip in your head to make sure that your goody personality doesn't come out." Giovanni said reassuringly. Goblin smiled when he head this. "Now get ready, Lord Ganondorf will be waiting." Giovanni said.

  
  
  
  
  


Down the halls of the Fortress, Andross was currently leading the way for the Decepticons, while Zim and GIR where being accompanied by Ridely and Samurai Goroh. They reached the outside, where thousands of Alliance troops were standing in military order. Both Zim and the Decepticons were very impressed. "Now for your military positions," Andross began, "Megatron, you will be supreme General of the Alliance Army. Thrust you shall serve as Colonel. Shockwave you will be 2nd Lieutenant. Demolisher, your position is Major. Wheeljack, you are now 1st Lieutenant. Starscream you are now the Captain of the Alliance Air and Space force. Cyclonus will be serving as Commander. And Zim you will be a Lieutenant Commander. Now is everybody happy with their positions?" Andross said. All of them nodded happily. "Hey, I thought Klump was Supreme General." Goroh whispered to Ridely. "Ah, I heard Klump's going to be demoted to Brigadier General." Ridely rpelied.

  
  
  


Dr. Layon was being led to a lab by Jesse, James, and Meowth. When they got there, there were several Rocket scientists working. But there was a scientist who wasn't a Rocket. He wore a green hood and was wearing metallic armor. "Dr. Layon, meet your new college, Dr. Doom." Meowth said. Layon and Doom shook hands. "I've heard of your work, Layon. This will be interesting partnership." Doom said. "Um excuse me, but we need to get to the head executive office immediately." James said.

  
  
  
  


Soon, in the Head Executive Office, every member of the Dark Alliance, new and old, were waiting for Ganondorf to speak. He then began to speak, " My fellow Villains, you have all been gathered here because you are some of the most vile, sadistic, insane, destructive , and down right no-good fiends of your world. And because of that you have joined the Dark Alliance for one goal: THE COMPLETE AND UTTER TAKE-OVER OF ARCADIA!!"

  
  


Next Chapter: The newest members of the Heroes Council are just getting acquainted, when suddenly, the Alliance begins a full-scale invasion of Mobius....................................... Chapter 3: Vengeance

  
  


Author's note: Sorry about the long wait, but I just had gotten Poke'mon Sapphire, and well, the craze started all over.


	3. Vengeance

Chapter 3:Vengeance

  
  
  


Foreword: The Dark Alliance has traveled far and wide in Arcadia, recruiting the most vilest(and craziest) villains to join them in their conquest for Arcadia. Now the question is, when will they strike?..........................

  
  
  


Back on Mobius, the older members of the Heroes Council were getting acquainted with newest members. Zindakku had gone back to Smash World. Ash and Tai were currently talking to each other, with Pikachu and Agumon beside them. Marth and Link were currently sparing each other. Vegeta had asked both Liu Kang and Ryu to show off their fighting skills . He was a little impressed of their abilities. Tails was currently talking, or should I say, barraging the StarFox team. Ever since he when he first met them, he was really fascinated with them, especially with Fox. Of course, Sonic was little jealous, but he and Knuckles were currently getting to know Crash Bandicoot, or at least they were trying to.

  


Hotsuma, Tal'Set, Mewtwo, Joanna, Jill, Orta and her dragon Lagi, were currently in the background. Apparently, they were, strangely, shy about making any contact. This would of gone on longer, if not until Anthony made his way. "So, you're the famous Gamemaster, right?" Tal'Set asked. "Yes, I am." Anthony answered. "I was expecting something better, than an accountant." Tal'Set said. Anthony sighed and said "You don't know how many people always tell me that." Everyone chuckled when he said that. "Sorry, Mr. Bault, it's just the way you look right now......." Tal'Set said. "Nah, don't worry about it." Anthony said. "Sure." Tal'Set said. "Hey stop being such wall flowers and join in?" Anthony asked. Everyone looked at each other, then shrugged and joined the group. Meanwhile, Mega Man, Proto Man, and Bass were talking to the little Bomber Man. "Okay, so you're name is Bomber Man, right?" Bass asked. "Yep." Bomber Man replied. "Could I ask you a question, are you a robot?" Bass asked. Bomber Man just stared at him. Meanwhile Peach, Zelda, Amy, Serena, and Jenna were all gathered around Kirby, who was with Tiff and Tuff. "Ah, he's sooo cute." Amy said. "Yeah, he may be cute, but he's one heck of a Star Warrior." Tuff commented. All Kirby did say was "Puyo!" This made all the girls say "Awwwwwwwwe......" Peter Parker (a.k.a Spider -Man) was getting acquainted with D.K. and Diddy. "Boy, this is sure going well." Diddy said. "Yeah." Peter said, Why, did I get stuck with the monkeys?

  


After the "Get to know you" session was over, everyone sat down in the council room. Anthony presided over the meeting, "Basically, what we do here is to handle any problems that might affect Arcadia. The meetings aren't on a regular basis, so you don't have to come in daily. So are there any questions?"

  


One question, Mewtwo asked, If Vegeta acts out of line, could I pin him to a wall? Vegeta got out of his seat and yelled "WHAT??!!!" Everyone laughed, then suddenly ..........................

  
  
  
  


Boom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Everyone got out of their seats in shock. "What was that?!" Sonic asked. Everyone rushed out of the palace to see smoke coming from the south part of the city. As they rushed over there, panicked Mobians were headed to the opposite direction. When the Heroes Council reached the source of the smoke they saw a large tank in the middle of the street. 

  
  


"Who the hell are you, and why are doing this?" Anthony asked angrily. A mechanical voice came out of the tank saying "By orders of the Dark Alliance, we are here to conquer Mobius." Sonic stepped foreword saying "Why don't you get out of your tank and do your self, or are you a chicken?!" The voice inside chuckled and said "That's impossible, for I am the tank!" The heroes had questioned looks on their faces when they heard this. Then the voice yelled "TRANSFORM!" Instantly the tank became a huge robot. The heroes looked up at the robot in shock. "Hey, Protoman, what does your scanner say about him?" Megaman asked. "I don't know, this 'bot is really sophisticated." Protoman answered. "Greetings, Heroes of Arcadia, I am Megatron, supreme general of the Dark Alliance army." "Megatron?.......Leader of the Decepticons?!!" Anthony stuttered. "Who are the Decepticons, Anth?" Tails asked. "They're a race of evil robots, bent on conquering the universe, and that bot over there is their leader, Megatron." Anthony explained, "I never thought the Alliance would go this far to take over Arcadia.." "Well who cares," Sonic said, " There's one of him and plenty of us." Megatron then chuckled upon hearing this and said "Did you really think I came alone?" 

As if on cue, two jets, a helicopter, an assault tank, a black sports car , and a huge flying battle ship appeared. All of them yelled "TRANSFORM!", and became robots. "Meet my subordinates: Thrust, Starscream, Cyclonus, Demolisher, Wheeljack, and Shockwave. Now men, fire!!!" Megatron ordered. All of the Decepticons fired their lazers and laughed maniacally. The Heroes had dodge the lazer beams and were watching all of the destruction. "We can't let them do this to the city!" Knuckles yelled. "Yeah, we can't,.."Anthony grimly said, "hey, Spidey, try to get some ground on these guys." "You got it, Anth." Spider-Man replied, but them a pumpkin shaped bomb was thrown at him. He dodged it before it exploded, and then looked up to see who threw it. His eyes widen as he saw who it was. "THE GREEN GOBLIN?"

  
  


Yes, it was Spider-Man's long-thought dead nemesis. (By the way, he is in his costume that was in the movie, which I think is a lot cooler.) "Hey, how can you be here? You're dead!" Goblin only chuckled and said "I was, but thanks to the Alliance, I'm back!" Then Goblin flew his glider at Spidey, firing it guns, while the Wall-Crawler did his best to avoid them. Ryu and Liu Kang looked at Spider-Mans predicament. "Ryu, we have to help." Liu said. "You're right." Ryu replied. He was about to go help Spidey, when he was knocked down. Ryu looked up to see who punched him, and gasped. "A..A..A..Akuma?" he stuttered. Ryu's evil opponent smiled and said "Hello Ryu, I'm here to defeat you." Liu stepped foreword and proclaimed "You will have to get through me, first!" Then suddenly, Liu was in a bear-hug. He turned around to none other than KevinMask. "You'll have to go through me as well." the evil wrestler said. "And don't think we came here on our own as well." Akuma said pointing to a wall. The wall then suddenly broke down to reveal Morrigan, her sister Lilith, Motaro, the Juggernaut, and the Psyco Rangers. "I say the battle field is quite even." KevinMask said. Then all of a sudden he was punched down. "Well I say the odds tipped to our favor." Vegeta said, still clutching his fist. This made Akuma very angry. "Attack now!!" he yelled. Soon they were all engage in combat. Ryu was doing his best to fend off Akuma's, Morrigan's, and Lilith's attacks, while Liu Kang had to deal with KevinMask and Motaro, and Vegeta had to fight with the Juggernaut and the Psyco Rangers.

  
  


Mewtwo looked towards the onslaught. If I use my psychic powers, I could probably turn this battle to our favor. As he was about to try, he suddenly felt a surge of dark energy in his mind. Mewtwo held his head in pain. "Mewtwo what's wrong?" Ash asked his Poke'mon friend. Someone is blocking my psychic powers with dark energy, I don't know who. Mewtwo replied. _"I could probably fill you in on it"_ a voice in Mewtwo's head said. Who are you?! Mewtwo demanded. _"I am known as Maximilian Pegasus." _the voice replied. How are you doing this? Mewtwo asked. "_With the power of my Millennium Eye, I could easily block any of your psychic attacks."_ Pegasus replied. Where are you then? Mewtwo asked. _"Look above you." _Mewtwo looked up to see a giant mechanical whale above him. What is that?! Pegasus's voice chuckled inside Mewtwo's head and said _"Oh, it's just the Whale King of my friend, Dr. Layon."_

  
  


Inside the Whale King, Pegasus was watching down from the main deck with Dr. Layon. "Say Layon, let's give them a real show." Layon chuckled and said "I guess you're right." He then pushed a button on the control panel, and outside the guns of the Whale King turned and aimed right at the area of the city where the Heroes were battling.

  


Soon, a rain of lazer fire was came down and quickly over took the Heroes. Anthony had to do something. He turned on the comlink in his gauntlet. "Anthony what's going on over there?" the voice in Anthony's comlink asked. "No time, Hershey, we need to evacuate the city, now!" Anthony replied. "What about the rest of you?" Hershey asked. "We'll stay and try to defend the portals, over and out!" Anthony turned off his comlink and turned to his fellow Heroes and shouted "Everyone, fall back!" "What do you mean Anthony?" Sonic shouted. "We have to get the portals to protect them. We can not let the Alliance get their hands portals." Everyone looked at each other and nodded. Immediately, they head toward where the portals. "Do not let them escape!" Megatron yelled. And with that the Alliance forces immediately followed.

  
  


As the Heroes were headed to the portals, they saw a group of the Mobian Royal Guard in front of the portals. With them was Princess Sally Acron, Jeff Vanvarken, Ashura Hedgehog, Cystallis Hedgehog, Merc Star, Angel Halo, Jim Silver and Azalea Katsuya. Anthony ran up to Jeff and said "What are you guys doing here?" "We heard there was trouble and we decided to help out." Jeff replied. "Thanks, but I don't think that might help a lot." Just then, the Alliance force moved in. Demolisher then noticed the Knothole Memorial. "What is that?" he asked. "Looks like a memorial or something." Cyclonus said. "Well then," Megatron said while holding his Mini-Con, Leader-1, as a gun, "let's blow it up!" He then fired a shot at the memorial, and it was instantly exploded into millions of pieces.'Well, that gets rid of that eye sore." Megatron said, he then laughed insanely, while the opposition was in complete shock or anger. "You're going to pay for that." Anthony growled. "We'll see, all units fire!!!!!" The rest of the Decepticons, the Green Goblin, and Layon's Whale King then fired their guns away. "Return fire!" Captain St. John ordered. The Royal Guard, along with MegaMan, Protoman, Bass, Joanna Dark, Tal'Set, and Jill Valentine, fire their weapons as well. The four Gamemasters, Jeff, Merc, Link, Marth, and Hotsuma used their swords to deflect the lazer fire. Orta and Ash were trying to get to Layon's Whale King, with the help of Lagi and Charizard, but were trying to dodge the lazers. 

  
  


The Dark Alliance Fighter Force were watching all the of the onslaught. "When do you think we'll get a chance to battle?" Akuma asked. "Until they stop firing," KevinMask replied, "Which may be never."

  
  
  


The Alliance force had the Heroes pinned down. Many of the Royal Guard were being struck down. The Heroes knew they couldn't keep this up. Then suddenly someone yelled "SPINNING STAFF SHIELD!" Instantly a huge spinning disk appeared in front of the Heroes. "WHAT IN THE MATRIX'S NAME IS THIS!" Megatron yelled. The disk stopped spinning, revealing it to be a long staff. The staff reverted back to it's original size and floated back to it's owner on top of a building. The owner was none other than Zindakku Hirokai. "Help has arrived." 

  
  


Next Chapter: Zindakku has come back to help the Heroes Council, but he is not alone................Chapter 4:Counter Attack

  
  


(Author's note: Sorry about the long wait, but I had a lot of school projects due, and I hurrying to get them done!)


	4. Counter Attack

Chapter 4:Counter Attack

  
  


Foreword: In the last chapter, our heroes were getting to know each other, when all of a sudden, the Dark Alliance launched a devastating attack on Mobius. Orchestrated by the new supreme general of the Alliance army, Megatron, our heroes were backed into a corner. Then, out of nowhere, Zindakku Hirokai appears..................................................

  
  
  


Megatron started to chuckled. Out of nowhere, the masked sage of Smash World comes out and says help has arrived. How could one person stop the Alliance assult?

  
  


"You've got to be kidding me," Megatron said with a smirk, "you honestly believe you can stop us alone?" Zindakku mearly smirk and said "Did you really think I came here alone?!" He then pointed to the Smash World portal. Almost instantly, huge blue and white carrier came out of the portal. Layon immediately recognized the vehicle. "T-T-T-T-Touros!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" the mad scientist shouted. Then on the Whale King's view screen, a picture of Layon's appeared. "Hiya, Layon!!!" the Zoid scientist said. "How thw hell did you get here? I thought you were still on planet Zi." Layon said. "We were, that is until Mr. Hirokai came to the base, told us what you were up to, using his magic transport us to Smash World, and telling us to go through that portal to stop you." Doc said very discreetly. "We, what do you mean, we?" Layon asked.

"Why, I mean the entire Blitz Team!"

  
  


The bottom part of the Hover Cargo opened up to reveal a mechanical raptor armed to the teeth with guns and missile launchers. "Leena hear, mobilizing Gun Sniper." The top part of the craft opened up to reveal a platform. "Brad, ready to launch Shadow Fox. Mobilize!" Out of the Hover Cargo, a black robotic fox came out and landed right next to the Gun Sniper. Then the side of the huge carrier opened up to reveal a loin like machine covered in green armor. "Go Liger-Zero Panzer!" "All right team, fire now!" Doc shouted. "Uh, doc, you're over-reacting." Touros's assistant, Jamie, said. With that command, All three zoids fired their weaponry right at Layon's Whale King, with the Green Goblin trying to dodge it. 

  


Megatron growled and shouted "You think a bunch of mechanical animals can stop us?!" Zindakku chuckled and said "They're not the only ones I asked for help." He then turned to the people near the portals. "Anyone who is near the Ani-Earth, I suggest you move out of the way, now!" The people near the Ani-Earth portal had skeptical looks on their faces, but moved any ways. Then out of the portal, a red big rig came out of the portal and slammed right into Megatron. "Who ordered the truck ?" Spider-Man asked. Soon a emergency SUV, a yellow sports car, a white crane vehicle, a green bull-dozer, a white race car, and a space shuttle came out of the portal. "Red Alert, transform!" "Hot Shot, transform!" "Smokescreen, transform!" "Scavenger, transform!" "Blurr, transform!" "Jetfire, transform!" "Optimus Prime, transform!" Instantly they all became giant robots. All of the people near the portals had worried looks on their faces, except for Anthony, who was smiling. "More Decepticons?" Knuckles asked. "No," Anthony said, "They're Autobots!" Megatron growled and said "How in Cybertron, did you get here, Prime?" Optimus chuckled and said "The masked human over there told us about your recent joining to the Dark Alliance, so gave us the nearest coordinates to the nearest portal that led to Mobius." Megatron growled again and said "No matter, I'll destroy you, anyway. Decepticons, FIRE!!!!" "With pleasure." Starscream said, as he and his fellow Decepticons fired their lazers, while the Autobots exchanged fire. 

  
  


"Well, I guess we should enter the fray." KevinMask said. "Hmph, don't think I forgot about you guys." Zindakku said. Then suddenly a chain wrapped around the evil wrestlers leg. Kevinmask looked up to see a man wearing a long red cape and black and white spandex with chains wrapped around them, He also had green eyes. "Zin, is that..." Anthony said. "Yup, it's Spawn." Zin replied, "Had to convince him in my world to come and help us. He's one stubborn bastard." "He comes from Smash World?" Akuma looked very angry. "Everyone attack the chained one at once!" he shouted. "Don't think I only got him." Zin replied. With that out of the Smash World portal, four figures emerged. They were four anthro-turtles, each armed with a different close-range weapon. They also had different colored bands as masks. "Uh, Zin..." Anthony stuttered. "Yup, that's them." "All right, let's kick some Alliance butt. Cowabunga, dude!" the turtle wearing orange shouted. "Hey I like the guy in the orange!" Sonic said. With the four turtles and Spawn were engaged in battle.

  
  


Megatron couldn't believe it. He and his Alliance assault team had the Heroes on the ropes. Now since Hirokai appeared with reinforcements, the tables had turned. There must be a way. the Decepticon thought. _"Megatron, re treat now."_ a voice in Megatrons head said. "Uh, Ganondorf?" _"Yes, now do as I say and retreat!" _"But why?" _"Best to think of another strategy another time, now go!"_ Megatron was hesitate,but complied. "All units retreat now!" he yelled. Using an Alliance portal, the Decepticons, the Green Goblin, the Alliance Fighter Force, and Layon's Whale King retreated into the portal, which after wards closed up.

  
  


An hour later, there was a lot of work to be done. Clearing debris, treating the wounded, and carrying the dead. Anthony walked up to Zindakku and said "How did you know about the Alliance attack, Zin?" "I had a Future Sight. When I saw it, I knew I needed to find help. Believe me, I would've been here sooner." The masked sage replied. Anthony nodded and turned to the devastation. The Dark Alliance proved to be a bigger threat than originally thought. 

  
  
  


After 3 hour of working, the Heroes were saying bye to their rescuers. "Thanks for the assistance, Bit." Zindakku said to the leader of the Blitz Team. "No problem, but how do we get home?" Bit Cloud asked. "Heh, heh, heh, don't worry, my magic will transport you back to Zi." Meanwhile, Sonic was having a conversation with one of the turtles. "Hey, man, thanks for the help!" "No, problemo, dude." "By the way, what's your name?" "Michaelangelo, but my friends call me Mikey." "Well, you're all right, Mikey." They both started to laugh. Sally sighed and said "Hard to believe there is someone who acts like Sonic, that isn't a hedgehog." "Speak for yourself, that guy's my brother." the one dressed in red, Raphael, said. Spider-Man walked up to Spawn. "Thanks." Spidey said with his hand out, hoping for a hand shake. He only got a glare. Okay, that guy's creepy . Finally Anthony went up to Optimus. "We can't thank you enough for helping us out." "No problem, Mr. Bault, if any life is threatened, the Autobots will do anything to protect it." Optimus said. " Can we count on your help in the future?" the Gamemaster asked. Optimus gave Anthony a small device and said "Use this to call us, and we'll be there." After that, they all departed to their respected worlds.

  
  


END

Author Notes: There are several things I want to clear up.

1. The reason Spawn is in Smash World is because I have him planed for a fic that revolves around an evil, soul eating, sword *Coughs*

2. The Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles in this fic are the new ones, not the cheesy 80's ones.

  


3. To the person who said Starscream had joined the Autobots, if you had read chp.2, Starscream had just arrived back from where he was abandoned, so he still is Decepticon, but his loyalty is questionable.

  


4. And to N3Mazter, I would like to know who is this person, who could wipe out the Alliance army.

  


Well that's it. So, till the sun rises over my grave, I'll be in touch. So, enjoy this preview!

  
  


Next Story: A member of the Heroes Council is dead, two sorcerers have joined forces, and the deadliest fighting tournament has come to Arcadia.......................Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance 

  



	5. Epilogue

  
  


Epilogue: New Faces

  


On the streets of Nintendo City, the masked sage known as Zindakku Hirokai, was walking along, minding his own business. It was nightfall, and it was getting late. He had an appointment with someone who only said that he was a powerful spellcaster that can help bring down the Alliance. He also wondered how his friends were wondering where he was. He chuckled knowing that Dove would be very worried about him, it was no secret that Dove really liked Zin, but he would always play oblivious just to tease her. He preferred to keep any compassionate emotions within him hidden.

  
  


Just as he was about to take another step, he suddenly stopped. He sensed that somebody was following him. "Alright, show yourself!" he yelled. Suddenly out of the rooftops, a swift figure came down. Zin turned around to see a Shadow-Look-alike, only he was completely black with three strands of blue hair coming out of his forehead. What was most interesting was that he had a pair of wings, one of an angle, the other a demons. 

  


"Interesting," Zin said to the hedgehog, "It's usually me who surprises people." The winged hedgehog narrowed his eyes and said " Are you Zindakku Hirokai?" "That I am, yes." "I wish to ask you something." The hedgehog said. "Heh," Zin chuckled "You sneak up behind me and your appearance is very questionable, how doI know you are not part of the Dark Alliance?" 

  


The mystery hedgehog growled and shouted "Does it look like I'm part of the damn Alliance!!!" Zin narrowed his eyes and said "Well, if you put it that way..." He got into his battle position with his staff in hand, "Defeat me in combat!" "Fine"the hedgehog said, pulling out a sword with a demonic aura, "I will defeat you!" Zin narrowed his eyes and said "Then.... let us begin!"

  


Soon, the fight between the two began. Zindakku was having a hard time deflecting the blows of the mystery hedgehog's sword. He felt a demonic presence within it. "Enough of this...." Zin said, while preparing for one of his magic attacks, "Energy Dragon!!" He launched his dragonic attack to the hedgehog, but he launched a beam of light towards his dragon, negating them both. Hmmm..... this hedgehog seems to more powerful than he seems to be. Zin thought. Then, suddenly, Zin felt the feel of cool metal on this neck. He looked to see the hedgehog's blade near his neck. "You're pretty tricky." Zin said, "Using the flash of our attacks to get near me." The hedgehog smiled and said, "Comes from my demon upbringing." "Well, I concede in this battle. Now, tell me what is it you wish to ask me?"

  


"I am looking for my brother." the hedgehog said. "Your brother?" Zin asked. "Yes, long ago, when I was young, there was a huge storm that hit my house, my father and myself survived the storm, but my mother was taken from me, and my brother was missing. I have searched everywhere for him, used every method to find him, then I heard that you could find missing family members, so I tracked you down."

  


Zin chuckled and said, " You got the right information, but the person." "What do you mean the 'wrong person'?" the hedgehog demanded. "I handle inter-dimensional dangers, not family matters." Zin responded. "Then who handles any family problems?!" "His name is Anthony Bault."

  


"The Gamemaster everybody is talking about!" the hedgehog shouted. "Exactly." Zin responded. "Damn it, where can I find him?" the hedgehog asked. "In Arcadia Mobius, but in this late in the hour, I think he would probably appreciate sleep." "Argh.... I never find him." the hedgehog said sadly, burying his head in his hands. Zin looked at him and sighed, I hate being nice. "Look, I have connections with the Gamemaster, I'll take you to him."

  


The hedgehog looked up and said, " You'll will?" "Of course, but next time, don't try to ambush people to get help." Zindakku said. "Thanks." the hedgehog said, walking off. "Wait!" Zin shouted, " I didn't catch your name!" The hedgehog turned around and said "The name's Sota. Sota Darklight." "Till we meet again, Darklight."

  


*********************************

Now, Zin had just returned to his rook, but unfortunately, Dove was waiting at the front door. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT TIME IT IS, ZINDAKKU HIROKAI!" she shouted. "Uh, I don't know, I never bought a watch." Zin said innocently. "THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" Dove was usually sweet and peaceful, yet when Zin would make her worry, her volatile temper kick in, and he was really afraid of that.

"Our guest was getting inpatient." Dove said, "What in the blue hell were you doing, Zin?" "Uh, kinda hard to explain....." Zin said. "Ugh, never mind, well, here's our guest, Zin, meet N3Mazter." Zin looked a t the man before him. He was dressed in typical spell-caster robes, and carried a staff as well. "Pleasure to meet you, Hirokai." "Ah yes, sent me message in the mail, saying you have the power to bring down the Dark Alliance." "Yes, I have the power to bring down the Alliance, Mr. Hirokai." "Could you give me a demonstration of your powers?" Zin asked. "Of course, but could you be the one attacking?" N3 asked. "Uhh, okay."

  
  


Zin, Dove, and N3 went outside of Zin's rook. Immediately, both Zin and N3 got into battle stances. "Ready, N3?" Zin asked. "Always." N3 replied. "Take this, Energy Dragon!" Zin shouted launching his dragon towards N3. "Fade!" N3 shouted, changing his molecular density and the attack went right though him. "Unexpected!" Zin said. "Improved Haste!" N3 shouted, and immediately he started to move like Sonic. "What!?" Zin shouted. N3 came up in front of Zin at lighting fast speed, and was about to side kick him, but the masked sage blocked. They both jumped in opposite direction and got into battle stances again. "Let's see if you can handle this!' Zin shouted, preparing for his ultimate attack. "BLACK STAR STRIKER!!!" The star attack immediately was launched towards N3, but he was prepared. "Nice attack, now watch this, Chromatic Orb!" Suddenly, a highly colored orb (://I looked up the definition for "chromatic" and came up with several definitions to chose from, so chose the one that made it more spell-like//:) appeared in front of N3, and he launched it right at the Black Star, which both exploded on impact. Zin was in awe. This guy is powerful like he said, but, the Alliance must know of this power also, and might have a way to counter his power. Zin was about to tell his thoughts when N3 spoke up. "No need to tell me that I'm not strong enough to beat the Alliance." "But, how?" Zin asked. "I'm also telepathic." N3 spoke, pointing to his head. "Well sorry to disappoint you, but , I have an idea," Zin said, "We're always looking for new allies in the fight against the Alliance, and you're very powerful, so how 'bout it, N3" Zin explianed extending his hand. "Hirokai, you got you're self a deal." N3 said taking Zin's hand in a handshake.

  


Little did Zin know, his encounters and alliances with Sota and N3, would the most important in his life.

  


Author's note: Man, I'm finally finished. Despite my little sister's long AOL chats, I'm finally finished with the epilogue.

Oh yeah, I'm looking for idea's for my upcoming "Soul Calibur II" fic, so I might make a return to Dimensional Rift(With the humble pardons of Mr. Anthony Bault, and by the unwritten code of the fan-fiction authors, I swear never to go berserk over an online bulletin board again and through out eternity). 


End file.
